Six Short Months
by cacheer06
Summary: Six short months was all it took to turn out worlds upside down. Six short months was all it took for Bay Kennish to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I have been reading it for many years though so please be gentle. I know a lot of people are BEMMETT but personally I like Emmett and Daphne, so this story will have both pairings in it. May change rating to M later on but for now rated T.

I do not own Switched at Birth nor do I own any of its characters.

Emmett's P.O.V.:

Bay Kennish was one of the most beautiful hearing girls I had ever met. It wasn't just her looks that made her so beautiful though she was kind and smart hell she even started to learn sign just so she could communicate with Daphne and I. At least I thought she was all of those things. Now I think she is a lying, manipulative, spoiled brat and just like every other hearing girl.

You see this all started the day she took a DNA test at her fancy private school. The test proved what she had always suspected deep down that she was not John and Kathryn Kennish's daughter in fact it was 99.99% certain that she was not their daughter. One little test taken as a school assignment turned all of our lives around and in a matter of months she managed to rip apart a family, destroy several relationships and almost ruin a friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2 it's a little closer look into what was happening in Bay's life before finding out about the switch I know she sounds kind of shallow but that's just how I see her as being, shallow, self centered, and a little spiteful.

Again I do not own Switched at Birth or any of the characters.

Bay POV (about 6 months ago)

I have the worst luck when it comes to boys or is it men? No it's definitely boys men would not be this bothersome. My latest boyfriend Liam is an all around good guy he plays football; he is down to earth well as much as any of us can be. I mean come on this school isn't exactly cheap but Liam works for his dad at this food cart downtown and they have some pretty amazing food. But he never seems to have any time for me. Its always not now Bay I have football practice or I can't tonight I have to go help my dad, as of late it seems like the only time we see each other is at parties and that doesn't really even count because he still only pays attention to me after he is halfway lit and looking to get into my pants. So why am I still with him you ask? Well aside from the fact that he is a great lay when he does make time for me he can be really sweet. Not many guys would be able to put up with the "Bay Drama" as Liam calls it. I know I can be moody and hard to deal with sometimes but I am an artist and my moodiness is what gives me my inspiration it is what drives me to paint and create. Today though is just another chapter in the saga of "Bay Drama". Liam forgot that Toby had to get to school early for before school detention for some stunt he and Wilke pulled yesterday involving the cheer squad and duct tape. Honestly I don't even want to know what happened but it was bad enough to land them both in detention before and after school. So I had to catch a ride with my mom how embarrassing.

School passed as slow as ever I haven't run into Liam yet so I am pretty sure he figured out he was supposed to get me and is now avoiding me. It's ok though I will just withhold sex next time he tries to get me to sleep with him. I see him briefly at lunch but he was with his football buddies and that was not exactly my scene so I just went to Art early since it is after all my favorite class. Finally after what seems like forever it is time for the last class of the day Biology. We were supposed to bring in a vial of our parents blood and we would be taking samples of our own in class to examine DNA strands. We each got what looked like an index card and we had to put a sample of each parent and then our own and it would be sent to the lab for testing. Last night Toby made a joke about how it would be funny if it came back saying I was adopted because I didn't look like anyone in my family. My mom and brother had light skin with red undertones, strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes, mom is five foot eight and Toby is five foot eleven, my dad had light brown hair and light brown eyes, is six foot two and is Italian so he had a slight olive tone to his skin. I on the other hand have pale skin with dark brown eyes and black hair and am barely five foot three. At the end of class our teacher said we should have the results back in a week thanks to a donation made in the schools name for genetic research. Now that school is out its time to hunt down Liam and give him a piece of my mind lets just hope he remembered he was supposed to take me home today.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne POV:

How many teens can say that they honestly love their life? Well I do, I have the greatest best friend in the whole world. I have no clue what my life would have been like without Emmett Bledsoe. Ever since we were eight years old and he came to my rescue when I was being picked on Emmett has been my knight in shining armor he is my friend, my rock, my shoulder to cry on, and most importantly he is the brother I always wanted. First things first Emmett and I are both Deaf we go to Carlton School for the Deaf in East Riverside. My story is really different from Emmett's, I became deaf at the age of three when I had a bad case of meningitis and it was up to my mom to either give me an antibiotic that could cause deafness but would save my life or to let my try and fight off the illness with another antibiotic that had a much lower success rate. My mom Regina picked the one that could cause hearing loss but would almost definitely help me get better. She spent eight grueling days and nights in the hospital by my side until I finally woke up. The next day the audiologist came in to test my hearing and I had in fact lost my hearing. For the next five years my life was reading lips and learning to talk so that hearing people could understand me. Those were the hardest years of my life, I was teased mercilessly for "talking funny", for my hearing aids, for having to look at peoples mouths if they were talking so I could try and follow the conversation. Lets just say little boys and girls were incredibly mean.

It wasn't until one day in third grade that my life changed for the better. School had just been let out and I had to walk home because mom had a late appointment again and grandma was not out of work yet, when three of the meanest girls in my class Brianna, Amanda, and Shawna decided to pick on me. Brianna knocked my books out of my hands and onto the dirt while Shawna tripped me from behind. All the while Amanda was saying something but it was too fast I just could not catch it, and then it was all three girls standing around me. I could see their mouths moving and their faces looked so terrifying all I could do was try and hide that I was crying from them by turning my face the other way. Then I saw another pair of legs join the girls but these pants looked more like boy pants, I looked up to see who else had come to yell things at me. That's when I saw Emmett for the first time, eight year old Emmett was yelling at the girls, getting in their faces and just screaming, and then I saw him tell them "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER AGAIN". To this day that was the only time I had ever seen him talk. He helped me up and took me home with him where he introduced my to his mother Melody and told her everything that had happened using his hands. It was the first time I had ever seen something like that it was beautiful. Melody took out a pen and paper and wrote for me to give her my address so that she and Emmett could walk me home. At first I was hesitant after all they were strangers, but she wrote that there was a school for kids like me who were Deaf and they would teach me to talk with my hand and that I would not get teased there, and she just wanted to tell my mom about it so that she would know there was another option. Melody stayed at our house late that night while Emmett and I wrote notes back in forth getting to know each other. By the end of the week I was enrolled at Carlton and from then on Emmett and I have been inseparable.

Emmett's POV

Daphne Vasquez is the only girl I have ever know who loves photography, motorcycles, adventure, and sports as much as I do she is also my best friend. I have known Daphne since we were eight when she was getting teased outside of her hearing school and I stood up for her. Even at eight with tears running down her face she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. After I got the other girls to leave her alone I took her home to my mom to tell her what happened. I thought it was weird that she just stared at my mom and me when I was telling her what happened but we quickly found out that she didn't know how to sign. That night my mom told Regina all about Carlton and the next Monday Daphne was in my classes. We have rarely been apart since Daphne would come over to my house when her mom was working late or when she was in a class to learn to sign like us and Daphne and I would practice signing or just play together. I had been signing since birth because both my parents were deaf so I could answer a lot of Daphne's questions. Fast forward eight years and she is still the most amazing, caring and honest girl I have ever met. If only I could figure out a way to find out if she likes me as much as I like her. I know she tells everyone that she loves me like the brother she never had and that we are best friends but I can not help but hope maybe just maybe she feels something more.


End file.
